Stranger On The Ceiling
by Quisquilious
Summary: A business trip to what was once a grand hotel, hidden away in a cave, ends unexpectedly. Selena almost regrets taking the job that lands her with the most annoying team of co workers, can they last the night? OCx? Who could it be? How about you let me know.


**This was a little plot bunny that popped in to my head and wouldn't leave until I had typed it out. It's been a long long time since I have written anything for Lost Boys, so I hope it's not too bad!**

Selena groaned from her spot on the ratty old sofa. She raised her her hands and ran them over her face as she tried, and failed, to ignore the constant chatter coming from the five other girls she had trapped herself here with. She shook her head and smiled as politely as she possibly could when one of her team mates offered her a drink, for the sixth time. Selena never had been big on drinking. She had of course been drunk before, rather a few times when she was in college, but she had never found the appeal with it, not like everyone else around her, she had always woken up the next morning not only with the worst hangover, but with a horrible feeling settling in her stomach as she recalled her drunken rambling and stumbling around. She of course wasn't against drinking and she did occasionally enjoy a glass of something, but certainly not the cheap wine these girls seemed to be throwing back

She couldn't help the sigh that left her as she looked at her watch. only a meagre 20 minutes had passed and she was almost regretting even doing this stupid thing.

She had started working at Enteck just over six weeks ago. Working in a call centre had never been an ambition of hers, but really, who ever grew up wanting to work in a place like that. She was sure no one. But, it was one of the places that didn't care much about their employees back grounds, you could be young or old, and have no experience at all and they still took you. Which had been exactly what she was looking for. Selena had known when she applied that she would be put in to a team, they would undergo six weeks of training and then would have to partake in a team building exercise, all the while, being paid for doing pretty much nothing, which she was of course, fine with. That was, until she met her team. She has chosen to work the night shift, 10pm until six in the morning. Usually with it being through the night, a team like hers would be filled with an odd array of people. But not her team, her team was filled, with the exception of herself, with middle aged women, and they irritated her to no end. The giggles and high pitched laughter over the most stupid things and the way they looked down at her for being younger, it made her want to snap their necks, but alas, she did not.

She somehow managed to make it through the training, and on the last week, it came time to make the decision on what the team building activity should be. Of course, there had been shouts of spa days and hotel stays, Selena had quickly learnt that these woman would find any excuse to drink, so he was not shocked at their ideas for the activity.

As the chatter had began to die down in the training room, that was when she had given her own idea, she had told them of a place she had heard of. She told them the stories of the haunted cave that was once a grand hotel, how when the tide came in they would be stuck there until the morning. The team leader had loved her idea, claimed it was the best she had heard in a while, she of course wouldn't be joining the team as she would be stuck in the office, she told them, the most insincere look of sadness marring her features. The other women had hated the idea of spending the night there, that was until they realised that they could drag along as much cheap alcohol as they could carry and spend the night getting drunk. And that had been how she found herself there, she had met with the others at the top of the cliff at nightfall, the tide had been just beginning to come in, and they had gotten in to the opening of the cave come destroyed hotel just in time to watch the water beginning to lap at the stairs they has just walked up.

Selena stood from the sofa and looked around, she had lit a few candles that had been dotted around the area, but noticed that a few were burning out and the room was becoming very dim, she pulled out her lighter and a packet of cigarettes and rolled her eyes as the women's conversation all at once was directed at her as she lit a smoke, she did nothing but shoot a dirty look at the women, they had a cheek, lecturing her on smoking while they poisoned their bodies with cheap wine. She wandered around the room, using her lighter to iluminate the room with more candles, it made the room look ever more beautiful, the place of course looked almost derelict, but the beauty from the old fittings the grand, though battered furnishings shone through, the light from the candles casting shadows in the corners but showing off the the beauty of what once was.

She had been surprised, not one of her team members had wanted to look around, choosing instead to instantly sit down on the worn furniture and begin drinking.

Shaking her head, Selena stood at the opening of the cave, the sun had disappeared from sight long ago, though complete darkness was just now setting in. She stood looking out over the water as she continued to smoke her cigarette, the sound of the waves, the silence of the night almost making it easy to drown out the noise behind her.

The girl had just finished and had flicked her smoke out to the water when she heard a chorus of screams, she almost jumped out of her skin as the loud piercing noise assaulted her poor ears. She turned from the opening of the cave just in time to watch her team mates being approached by four young men.

She listened to their cackles as the women realised the shapes in the shadows had been men, she listened to them instantly begin to drunkenly attempt to flirt with them, she watched in silence as the look in their eyes changed to that of fear, their mouths left hanging open as it registered that these men were a threat.

In a matter of seconds the room turned frantic, the men lunged, incapacitating their victims, she watched as the four men latched on to the necks of the woman, she could hear the gurgling coming from their mouths as they tried in vein to scream or shout through the blood filling their throats, she watched as the two other women watched on as their new found friends slowly died in front of them, knowing that they had no way of escape, the could only scramble away, cower against the walls and await their own painful and terrifying end.

Selena shook her head and turned back to the water, she pulled her cigarettes from her pocket once more. Death was a funny thing, every one seemed to fear it, but death is never the scary part, the part people rarely think about is actually dying. They think of being gone, but not the suffering they will go through to get to that point, not until they are experiencing it.

Selena could hear the quiet whimpering of the two girls left, their pleas and attempts at bargaining to keep their lives. Their murmurings of kids, of families that needed them, but Selena knew that these men would not care, she listened to the slow foots steps, the cries that became louder, the slight disturbance as they tried one last time to get away, and then, she heard nothing from them. All that could be heard was one set of footsteps approaching her now. She had wondered how long it would take.

She took one last draw from her smoke before she dropped it to the ground and stomped on it with her boot. She let her eyes slide shut as she felt the man behind her, now close enough that his breath was making her hair dance and tickle her, she did not jump when she felt his nose pressing against against the soft skin of her neck, she didn't move as she heard a low growl escaping him, all she did was smile.

"I hope you have left some for me" she muttered quietly, turning her head only slightly and opening her eyes to glance at the tall man beside her. "I was the one that had to put up with them for six weeks" she whispered as he pulled back from her, standing at his full height once one.

"You did well" He answered her, his voice filled with humour and his eyes sparkling with excitement as she leaned in close to him.

"I always do" she replied, the words almost a growl as she stood up on her toes, raising a hand to his cheek and tilting his head to the side slightly, she placed a soft kiss on the edge of his jaw before letting her tongue snake out to swipe at his smooth skin, gathering the trail of blood threatening to fall to the floor "I always do" she repeated before covering his lips with her own.

 **So, I hope at least some people enjoyed that, I sort of enjoyed writing it lol, and it did make me want to write more for this fandom, I suppose if people like this then I would definitely consider writing more. More than likely it would be one shots, as I seem to be enjoying writing them at the moment. But if an idea were to hit me for a chapter fic, I'd go along with that too**


End file.
